


Four Words (He Whispered)

by ImSoVain



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Andrew Garfield is my Peter Parker, Angst, Bad Thoughts, Hand Jobs, Killing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Self-Doubt, Showers, Violence, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoVain/pseuds/ImSoVain
Summary: Spider Man and Deadpool come across an awful scene in a back alley in NYC. Old habits rehash themselves which cause Wade to worry if Peter feels differently about him now.





	Four Words (He Whispered)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try and do something a little different with this fic and that was to try and use only four words of actual dialog with my characters. It was a little challenging and I hope it came out well. Let me know what you think!

Peter knelt by her side, holding the woman's dying body in his arms. He tried, wanted to say something, but there was nothing to say. Nothing to make the situation and what he had just witnessed any better. There was nothing he could do to fix this, nothing Spider Man could do to fix this. 

 

It was only moments ago that he saw this poor woman, a blonde who looked to be no older than twenty three, get brutally raped in the alley. And the second the gang of goons saw him coming, Deadpool trailing behind him, they scattered. But not before the one who had committed the act had pulled out and revealed a large knife, stabbing the woman about a dozen times in the chest and abdomen. They left her there to die. 

 

Peter landed and immediately rushed to her side. Sure he wanted to get the guys who did this, but he also didn't want to leave the woman left in a dirty alley lying in a pool of God only knows what and after such a heinous act to die alone. He cradled her in his arms as carefully as he could, trying not to jostle her too much. 

 

Her eyes darted wildly, in fear and pain as he held her, finally landing on the reflective silver on the eyes of his mask. He knew she couldn't physically see him but he could feel her cries for help from the expressions in her eyes as he watched her. And her mouth, which tried to form words but failed, was leaking a trail of life out of her. She sputtered and coughed slightly as she struggled to breath. 

 

Peter watched her, tears running from his eyes and wetting his mask. And everything else around him just became unimportant in that moment. He couldn't hear the sirens, or Deadpool rounding up the men as they tried to escape. The only thing that existed in this moment was him and her. 

 

And maybe Peter was bias, his own personal feelings taking over as he focused on the woman's face. Her blonde hair hanging back as he held her, the tips stained red now from the blood. Her blood. And the way the color of her lipstick matched as it just kept oozing from the opening. It was too much for him, too much of a reminder of Gwen. His Gwen. 

 

Peter raised his hand, running it through her hair and fixing it behind her head. He knew she was close but he tried to keep her calm. Keep himself calm. His gloved thumb stroked her cheek and he noticed how the moonlight reflected off the soft, paleness of her unblemished skin. Her chest heaved as she took one last gasp of air and then her body went limp. Limp in his arms, the panic and fear disappearing from her eyes as her gaze rolled off to the side. 

 

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, how long he had been holding her for when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His head jerked around because his Spidey senses had not gone off only to find Deadpool. He watched as Wade just stood there, undoubtedly trying to read him. He didn't say anything but Peter could see his expression through his mask and he knew Wade could see his. They stared at each other for several seconds before Wade gave a single nod. 

 

Peter knew what he was asking. And though he absolutely did not agree with it, he simply turned his head and looked the other direction. He shut his eyes as he heard Deadpool draw his katanas, and he tried to focus on something else other than the screaming coming from the slime balls that did this to the innocent woman lying dead in his arms. 

 

He thought about Gwen and all the good times they had together and all the memories they had made. Peter forced his eyes open once more to look at the woman again. To tell himself that this wasn't Gwen, that he wasn't living the same nightmare over again. He ran another hand through her golden blonde hair once more as his Spidey senses started to alarm in his head. 

 

He turned slightly to see the last goon heading straight for him. He should have done something, should have gotten up but he couldn't. Plus, that would mean having to let go... He pushed his thoughts away from that because he had already let go once already, he didn't want to do it again. 

 

A loud gunshot rang heavily in the raunchy air of New York in their alley. Peter blinked as blood spatter showered the side of his head as the last guy dropped just a few feet away from him. The scent of fresh copper filled his nostrils and he could her the sirens blaring now, getting closer and closer. He knew they had to run, if the press caught word that Deadpool was killing again, things would not be good and Peter didn't want that. Not to mention that he didn't want Wade in that state of mind again. He had been doing so well, but Peter knew this one was a free pass, their unspoken words a silent agreement just this once. 

 

Peter could hear Wade's footsteps running up behind him and he held up his hand as the mercenary knelt behind him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Wade didn't say anything as Peter's stomach churned. He released one arm from his grip on the woman and yanked up the bottom of his mask and emptied him stomach onto the ground next to him. He felt Wade's hand running gently up and down his spine as he replaced his mask and turned back to the woman. 

 

There was blood everywhere. All over her, all over him, and all over everything else. Wade still had not said anything, which worried Peter because Deadpool was never silent. The silence however did allow him to hear the sirens once again which sounded like they were only a block away at this point. Peter knew they had to go. 

 

He took one last look at the woman's face and loosened his grip, laying her down on the ground. His stomach churned once more and guilt washed over him for having to leave her in such a disgusting part of the city like this, but the situation was out of his hands now. He stood and glanced over at Deadpool who was right behind him, grabbing his hand and running like the wind. He shot out a web and felt Wade secure himself to his back and from then on out, it was nothing but the whooshing sound of the wind filling his ears. Not even Deadpool had anything to say.

 

***

 

Peter landed on the fire escape and allowed Deadpool to untangle himself off of him. He entered through their bedroom window and kept right on going into the hallway, not even waiting for his boyfriend to follow. 

 

Wade secured the window, eyes darting back to find that Peter wasn't in the room. He sighed and exited into the hallway only to find Peter's blood soaked suit in a heap on the floor. He noticed Peter's mask, and stared into the blank lifeless eyes that just stared back at him. He noticed the right side and the spray of blood that soaked the fabric, spatters of it over the right lens of the eye. His eyes dropped when he realized that the splatter was from him. But, he had to protect his boyfriend. It was necessary.

 

Wade entered the spare bedroom and thought about what he had done back in the alley as he shed his weapons, followed by his suit. He remembered how he had looked at Spidey, asking for permission for something he told Peter he'd never do again. He felt a disgusting feeling wash over him as he remembered Peter's silent confession, his go ahead for Wade to do what Peter hated the most. 

 

There were exceptions, he knew this. And he knew why. He saw the girl. Saw her stark blonde hair, and her pale skin. The eyes and lips that mimicked the woman from which Peter still carried all that guilt from. The incident, the one that Wade had only heard the full story of once. 

 

His mask was the last thing to be removed from his body, and when he took it off, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He stopped, gripping the mask tightly in his hand as he stared back at his reflection. 

 

His eyes traveled over his skin. His fucked up skin that went along with his fucked up mind. All the way from the tips of his toes to the top of his bald head. He was, to put it nicely, a mess. How could anyone love him? How could Peter love him? Peter... Perfect, gorgeous Peter. Peter, the one who always did things the right way, lived on the right side of the law... How could Peter possibly fall in love with a crazy, disfigured, fucked up mercenary like himself?

 

Former mercenary, he corrected himself. But, was he so "former" now? After what had just happened not even less than an hour ago in some back alley in the shit slums of New York City? It was then that Wade noticed just how much blood was covering his body. His blood? Probably not, and even if it was, it didn't matter. He'd long healed since then anyways. But no, it was the blood of the enemies, the enemies that he wasn't supposed to kill, but did. 

 

But it didn't matter, right? Peter had given him permission. And he knew why Peter granted such permission to him, on this one case, the once incident which was his free pass. It was because of Gwen. If that young woman hadn't been a blonde... A brunette or even a red head perhaps, Wade knew he wouldn't have gotten that pass. The permission to kill. 

 

He stopped on his eyes. Icy blue eyes that were staring back at him from his reflection in the mirror. Ones that were reprimanding him for doing wrong, for letting his precious Baby Boy have to see and hear what he had done. Peter had thrown up for Christ's sake... Wade sighed heavily again and ran his hand over his head. 

 

His ears perked up when he heard the shower come to life in the next room over. He tore his eyes away form the disapproving ones in the mirror and headed for the bathroom. A shower would do him good anyways as his skin was becoming sticky from the remnants of the enemies. 

 

Disgusting.

 

There was no possibly way that Peter could still love him after this. 

 

***

 

Wade pushed the door to the bathroom open only to find his beloved standing in front of the shower just letting the water run. Steam bellowed up and he closed the door behind him to keep the warmth in. He watched Peter, observed him as he stood there, his body shaking and stained red in places. He noticed the side of his head, where the remains from the blast had splattered all over him. Wade recalled how Peter hadn't moved, or even flinched when it happened. 

 

Self hatred crept back into his mind... How could he let Peter down like this? God, he was so pathetic and disgusting. 

 

Peter slid the shower curtain aside and stepped in, not even turning around to look at Wade who was behind him. And Wade felt his heart twist as his thoughts were confirmed until... Peter's hand slid out from behind the curtain in an offer that was being made to Wade. 

 

The corner of Wade's mouth turned up ever so slightly as he placed his hand in Peter's and stepped inside, fixing the curtain behind him. And as soon as he was in, Peter wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Wade's neck and burring his face in his broad chest. And Wade held him tightly, the only sounds present were the water and the heart wrenching sound of Peter sobbing. 

 

Wade held his baby securely in his arms as he cried, running a hand through his hair and grimacing when he couldn't rake his fingers all the way through due to the blood which was beginning to dry in Peter's hair. He knew the eyes of disappointment were glaring down on him at this very moment, but he continued to hold Peter for as long as he needed to cry. 

 

Eventually, Peter's head raised to look up at Wade. His eyes were red rimmed, and his face blotchy but Wade still thought he looked as gorgeous as ever. Peter's eyes found Wade's. He looked tired, so tired. Wade also noticed the trace of guilt that was floating around in them as well. But what he didn't see was anger. And then it happened, an act which threw Wade off completely. 

 

Peter kissed him. 

 

It was the up most gentle kiss that Wade thought Peter had ever given him. Soft and sweet and so loving, just like his Baby Boy. Wade couldn't understand it, but he wasn't about to question it. 

 

Peter pulled away, turned around, and took a step into the spray. His head turning so his eyes could meet Wade's, coaxing him to follow. And Wade did. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and held him, Peter's back pushing flush against his front. And they just stayed like that, for how long Wade wasn't sure but his eyes slowly opened when he heard the 'click' of the shower gel bottle open. 

 

The scent of lavender immediately filled the room. Wade held out his hand and Peter squeezed some of the soap into it, his head falling back against Wade's shoulder as Wade began to lather him up. His hands gently gliding over Peter's soft, smooth skin. The water around their feet was bright red upon entering but the more cleaning that took place, the more the water cleared up. Wade didn't want Peter to see that, all he wanted was for his Baby Boy to forget. 

 

Wade smoothed his hands over Peter's sensitive flesh starting at the top and working his way down. He kneaded the knots out of Peter's shoulders, then down his arms and back up again. Next, he moved to Peter's chest, rubbing small circles into his skin as he heard the soft sighs escape Peter's swollen lips. 

 

Wade's hands traveled lower and Peter's soft sighs quickly turned into soft moans as Wade worked the area in between Peter's legs. He only slid his fingers in between the crease where Peter's groin and thigh met, the soap making it easy to slip in. He was teasing Peter, just enough to make his legs start to turn to jelly, just enough so that Wade had to tighten his grip around his waist to hold him up. 

 

Peter was hard. Hard and wanting as his legs spread and Wade took a hold of Peter's erect cock in his hand. But that's all he did was hold it, because he wanted Peter to enjoy this, wanted Peter to forget what had happened only a little while ago. 

 

Wade's other hand, the hand that was securing Peter's waist, had moved from its position and was now under Peter's arm, holding him up while his hand slithered up to grip his neck. Not hard, but with just the right amount of force that Peter liked. His head was still resting back on Wade's shoulder, his mouth open. Luckily, Wade had big hands which allowed for his index and middle finger to slip their way into Peter's mouth, the other three still holding grip on his neck. 

 

Peter immediately began to suck, swirling his tongue around Wade's thick fingers, moaning as he did. And Wade let this filthy act continue for several minutes. Several long minutes that Peter had forgotten about Wade's other hand that was wrapped around his hard, waiting cock. 

 

The slightest movement had Peter's body jerking like an electrical current had run its course through it. But Wade's fingers kept Peter's words inside, only muffled moans escaping. 

 

Peter's eyes slipped shut as he worked his tongue around Wade's fingers, slowly rocking his hips into Wade's waiting hand. And with every thrust forward, he had to come back where he felt the hardness between Wade's legs which brushed up against his cheeks every time. Peter's mind was swimming as Wade's hand worked over his cock, and his thumb brushed over his slit spreading the wetness around his head. 

 

Peter let out a strangled moan as he continued to thrust into Wade's hand, he could feel his orgasm creeping up quickly. His own hand flying up behind Wade's head and gripping. Wade smirked to himself and wished he could capture a picture of this very scene. He knew his Spidey looked so pretty right about now. 

 

Peter's grip tightened around the back of Wade's neck, giving Wade the indication that he was going to cum. And Wade pushed his fingers deeper into Peter's mouth which drew another moan from his boyfriend, his legs shaking as thick ropes of cum coated the scarred flesh of his hand.

 

Wade relished in the sight and sound of Peter's orgasm, like he always did. Warmth blooming in his chest knowing that it was he who was causing those moans of pleasure to break free from his baby. He just wondered if Peter still felt the same about him, after what he had done earlier that night. 

 

Wade held Peter as he rode out the rest of his orgasm, removing his fingers and loosening his grip on Peter's neck as his breathing started to even back out again. He couldn't help those intrusive thoughts though, and Peter being as smart as he was must have sensed it. 

 

He turned his head, looking back at Wade before he turned fully to face his boyfriend. He snaked his arms around his neck and pulled him in closely for a gently kiss. His lips lingered as he pushed his skinny, lithe body against Wade's bulky, muscular one. And his eyes opened slowly to meet Wade's, and Peter could see it all for himself for Wade's eyes alone spoke volumes of what he was thinking. Peter could see the self doubt and the insecurity that was swimming deep in those two beautiful pools. 

 

He smiled, running his fingers along the bumps and ridges of Wade's head and said, in the most sincere and truthful voice he could he whispered, "I love you Wade."

 

Wade's expression softened as he felt tears start to prick in the corners of his eyes. All his insecurities had faded away and he let out the breath that he didn't even know he had been holding. He bit his lower lip and blinked a few times, running his hand through Peter's clean, wet hair and leaning his forehead against his lover's. 

 

Everything that Wade had feared, all the self doubt and worry had just been washed away in that instant. He loved Peter more than anything and he was overjoyed to know that even though he had a slip up, it would never change the way that Peter felt about him.


End file.
